The Littlest Angel
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: A short story about love, family, and the spirit of Christmas.


The Littlest Angel  
  
Summary: A short story about love, family, and the spirit of Christmas.  
  
Disclaimer: Jennifer Hobson, Jeffrey Metcalf, Jr., Jessica Metcalf, and Garrett Jeffrey Hobson are my own creations. All other characters belong to whoever created them. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
  
I dedicate this story to Candi and Vickie Jo.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is part of the continuing series that began with "Mirror Image." "Mirror Image" was an Early Edition/Homefront crossover story where Gary was inexplicably transported to 1946 River Run, Ohio and met and bonded with his mirror image, aspiring baseball player, Jeff Metcalf. "To Love & New Beginnings" is the sequel to "Mirror Image." In "To Love & New Beginnings", a broken-hearted Gary, now back in his own time period, meets and falls in love with Jennifer Szabo Metcalf, the spunky actress and granddaughter of Jeff Metcalf. And in "Destiny Fulfilled", the newlyweds, Jennifer and Gary, await the birth of their first child and confront enemies from the past and present.  
  
Anyone interested in reading my continuing series can find them at Phoenix Arises: The Fanfiction Store at the web site address that appears below:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/jennifermetcalf214  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller E-mail: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
The Littlest Angel  
  
The chilly night air complimented the frosty temperaments as last minute shoppers pushed and shoved their way through the aisles of the crowded department stores. Whether chestnuts were roasting on an open fire, Christmas cookies were baking to perfection in ovens, or popcorn was being carefully strung to adorn Christmas trees, one couldn't tell. Peace on Earth and Goodwill towards men were in short supply as customers grabbed items praying that they didn't forget anyone on their lists. If so, fruitcake and the hideous Chia pet would be pressed into service.  
  
For once, though, a man who gave unselfishly of himself everyday to prevent disasters foretold in tomorrow's newspaper today from happening, a man whose efforts allowed the people of Chicago to be able to dream of a white Christmas, was absent from the frenzy. The hero was home with his family savoring the beauty and love of the holiday season.  
  
The smell of fresh pine emanating from the Christmas tree perfumed the loft. Gold and silver tinsel shimmered against the ornaments of various shapes and colors. A small, hand painted wooden Santa mingled with a clay figure of Rudolph. The Santa had been lovingly created by an eight-year old boy from Hickory as a present for his mother. Similarly, the clay figure of Rudolph was the artistic accomplishment of a spunky nine-year old aspiring actress from River Run who insisted to her mother at the time she presented the gift that reindeer were a "special" breed of horse that came out just for Christmas.  
  
The lights on the tree sparkled. The beautiful angel sat regally at the top of the tree while a bounty of presents appeared at the base of the tree.  
  
Gary looked at the tree and smiled. This year had been such a difficult one for him with his trial and later false arrest for the assault on Marcia. But all that was over now. It was Christmas Eve and he was exactly where he wanted to be- with his wife and son. And tonight, he would be joining the Metcalfs for midnight mass at St. Thomas More Parish. St. Thomas More held special memories for him; it was ten months ago that he and Jennifer exchanged wedding vows there before God, their family, and friends. Now their son would experience his first Christmas service at the Church where his parents' union was blessed.  
  
Gary wore a black suit with a matching silk tie which accentuated his handsome features. Jennifer emerged from the bath room carrying Garrett. The baby was dressed in a red velvet suit with a matching hat. A little black bow tie was affixed to his white shirt. His tiny black shoes included little bells. Jennifer wore a red velvet dress. Her blonde mane was in a French twist.  
  
Garrett was fast asleep. He looked like a little angel in his mother's arms.  
  
Gary proceeded to where Jennifer was standing. He kissed her tenderly on the lips then kissed Garrett on the forehead. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She echoed.  
  
Gary gazed at his son. "Sorry pal, but it looks like Mommy will be forcing you to wear suits from now on." He said jokingly to his sleeping son.  
  
Jennifer laughed. "I couldn't resist. When I saw this outfit, I had to buy it. Doesn't he look so adorable?" Jennifer gushed.  
  
"He looks beautiful.....just like his mother." Gary complimented. His compliment was rewarded with another kiss on the lips.  
  
A brief silence.  
  
"Granddad called. He, Grandmom, Mom, and Dad will meet us at the Church." Jennifer informed. "Gary, thank you for agreeing to come to midnight mass with us."  
  
Gary gently cupped her face. "I know how important your faith is to you and I want to share it with you just like I promised. When I think how close I came to losing you, to losing Garrett after your accident, I.....Well, I know that someone was watching over us. I just want to give thanks, especially tonight."  
  
An hour later, Jennifer, Gary, and Garrett arrived at St. Thomas More. The Church was decorated with poinsettias and candles. The glow from the candles bathed the Church in a special reverence fitting of the solemn occasion. Near the altar, a Nativity scene included figurines of Joseph, Mary and the baby Jesus in the stable surrounded by the shepherds, angels, and animals.  
  
The pews overflowed with worshippers all of them holding candles. The choir offered a moving rendition of "O Holy Night." Jennifer (carrying Garrett) and Gary spied the Metcalfs and quickly joined them in the front row. Everyone exchanged Christmas greetings. Both Ginger and Jessica beamed at the sight of Garrett.  
  
"Looks like my little slugger better get used to wearing suits because I have the feeling that this will be the first of many times. I think that there is something about seeing their sons in suits that drive all mothers giddy." Jeff offered.  
  
Gary and Jeffrey, Jr. nodded their agreement. The mothers shared a conspiratorial wink. Jennifer gently caressed Garrett's face before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The choir ended their song as the priest appeared to address the congregation. He began his words in Latin. The priest lead the worshippers in a prayer of "Hail Mary" before offering welcoming words which spoke of the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit and reminding those assembled that people who have walked in darkness are able to see the light once they accept God into their hearts. The priest challenged the worshippers to allow this light to illuminate their hearts and to permit the light to reflect in their words and deeds. Then, the priest spoke of miracles, the greatest miracle of Christ's birth.  
  
Gary listened attentively, soaking in the priest's words. Five years of tomorrow's newspaper today, where people have exposed the worst parts of themselves, had fed Gary's cynicism. Yet, this paper, this burden often albatross that threatened his life and sanity, had also taught him about miracles. Gary glanced at his wife and son. He smiled. He now understood the true meaning of Christmas- it was about hope, about family, and about love.  
  
And life. Life was the greatest miracle, the greatest blessing.  
  
And Gary had been blessed with the most wonderful miracle of all, his son. Garrett. The littlest angel.  
  
The priest's request for those worshippers ready to receive Communion shook Gary from his musings. The choir was invited to receive Communion first so that they could continue with their singing. After the choir took Communion, the remaining worshippers were asked to come forward by moving up the sides of the church to receive Communion.  
  
The Metcalfs rose from their seats. Jennifer handed Garrett to Gary as she followed her family to receive Communion. As the only non-Catholic , Gary watched in quiet reverence as the Metcalfs and other worshippers received Communion. Moments later, the Metcalfs returned to their seats. They bowed their heads in prayer remembering those people they had lost. Jeff said a prayer for his parents, Al, and Sarah. Jessica prayed for her deceased parents and her son. Jeffrey, Jr. took his wife's hand as he joined her in the prayer for their son.  
  
The choir provided a few more songs before ending with a recessional of "Silent Night."  
  
Jeff and Ginger invited Jeffrey, Jr., Jessica, Jennifer, Gary, and Garrett back to their house for egg nog and Christmas cookies. Jennifer thanked her grandparents for the invitation but insisted that she wanted to get Garrett home so he could sleep in his own bed. Jeff and Ginger understood and wished the Hobsons goodnight. Ginger kissed Jennifer on the cheek and told her and Gary that she would see them tomorrow over the Metcalf house for Christmas dinner.  
  
A few minutes later, Jennifer and Gary returned to the loft. She changed Garrett, bathed him, and laid him down in his crib for the night.  
  
A steady snow trickled from the sky with a few flakes imprinting themselves on the window. Gary made hot chocolate for he and Jennifer.  
  
She gratefully took the cup from his hand. However, he allowed her only a few sips before he reclaimed her cup. She stared at him puzzled as he placed both of their cups on the kitchen table. He proceeded to the CD player and put in a CD. The incomparable voice of Judy Garland with her stirring rendition of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" flooded the loft.  
  
With a twinkle in his eye, Gary reached his hand out for hers. "Welcome to McGinty's, Jennifer Hobson. Welcome to a magical night." He said. "Dance with me." He requested.  
  
She rushed into his arms where she always felt safe, happy, and loved. Resting her head on his shoulder, they swayed to the music.  
  
Garrett's steady breathing, Judy Garland's melodious voice, and the soft sound of snowflakes on the window filled the air.  
  
"I love you. Merry Christmas." He whispered.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. "I love you. Merry Christmas." She echoed.  
  
Their hearts rejoiced as they continued to welcome in Christmas with a dance while their littlest angel slept peacefully.  
  
The End. 


End file.
